


Band Aid Engagements

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, artist geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: Geralt gets a cut on his finger, but he ends up leaving with much more than that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Band Aid Engagements

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this, it’s a cute little fic. It kind of sucks tho 🥺  
> I hope you enjoy:)

“Geralt!” Jaskier scolded, his tone holding no real anger.

Geralt spared him a quirk of his eyebrow, elbows resting on his knees, eyes trained on the knife in his hands. Sharpening the charcoal pencil. What can he say, the finer the tip, the smoother the application. Sue him.

Scraping along the dulled edges of the charcoal, he began to feel the slightest burn on his ring finger, nothing extreme, but a soft brush of discomfort when he extended it.

“Geralt,” Jaskier tried once more, walking up to the artist, eyebrows furrowed.

Only answering with a small grunt, he reached for another pencil. Searching around the stand to his right, carefully dodging the cup filled with polluted water, darkened with blue paint.

“Geralt!” Jaskier rushed out, capturing Geralt’s hand in his own, protectively curling his fingers around the artist’s.

“What?” Geralt replied, looking up, unamused.

“You cut your finger, you blithering idiot.”

Casting a confused look above him, a large rush of ‘no’s built upon Geralt’s tongue. There was no way he cut his finger and didn’t feel it. That was absurd.

But true apparently.

The singer pushed Geralt’s hand in front of his face, waving the injured finger. Slowly, blood dripped, dotting along the pale expanse of his skin.

“Oh,” he muttered, fighting the blush that worked its way on his cheeks. Quickly pulling his finger back, examining it in the light of the room, the blood glowing.

“Yes, ‘oh,’” Jaskier exasperated, “I can’t believe you didn’t notice. You need to be more careful.”

Geralt simply nodded his head, having heard this lecture countless times. Yes, he knew he should be more careful, more mindful, more aware. But how could he be, this piece was the most important piece of his life.

It was a piece dedicated to Jaskier.

Not that the singer needed to know before it was time.

“Did you hear me?” Jaskier sighed, dropping down onto one knee, reaching to sling his guitar case over his shoulder. It slid from his back, landing in his hands before he carefully placed it on the ground.

He shuffled around, checking the pockets of the case, fingers ghosting over the body of his guitar. It was beautiful, stunning really. Smoothed over wood, trailing down to the designs of hummingbirds and dandelions. Designs Jaskier commissioned from Geralt all those years ago, before they’d gotten this close.

“Here they are!” He exclaimed, bouncing up, gesturing for Geralt’s hand again.

With little hesitation, the artist let his hand fall into Jaskier’s. His palm facing the ceiling, brushing against the warm surface of Jaskier’s. It made his heartbeat just a bit faster.

Making quick work of the packaging, Jaskier pressed it gently on Geralt’s wound. Ocean eyes flickering up every so often, checking for any signs of discomfort or pain, relieved when he found none.

Geralt watched him closely, breath hitching when the singer stooped down to press a small kiss atop the band aid. He pulled away with a smile, fingers skimming across the freshly applied beige adhesive.

“There all better.”

Geralt flexed his hands a few times, reaching over to grasp his pencils to test the grip. It was fine, but he gulped. The band aid sat on his ring finger, a steady reminder for a day that would soon come.

“Well, I’m going to go practice,” Jaskier said, bowing down to flick his case closed. But he was stopped by Geralt encircling his fingers around the singer’s wrist.

Eyes down cast, cheeks heated.

“Wait,” he uttered.

Slipping off his stool, he dropped down to his knee, fishing into the same pocket Jaskier had earlier. Fingers smoothing along the edge, dipping down until he felt a paper-like object brush against him. With a slow breath, he drew his hand out.

He kept his eyes downcast, fidgeting slightly under the inquisitive gaze of his boyfriend. His fingers shook as he began to unwrap the band aid. He steadied himself on his knee, bringing his hand that was encircled around Jaskier’s wrist closer to his face.

“Geralt…?”

“I’m placing this here,” he uttered, smoothing out the band aid over his ring finger, “It’ll act as a…placeholder…”

Satisfied, he pulled away, before leaning closer once more. He placed a soft kiss, mimicking Jaskier’s movements earlier.

“Geralt,” Jaskier breathed, eyes shining with tears, face red.

Quickly, Geralt stood, coughing, “Now, go, I need to get back to work.”

He turned, bringing a hand up to his face, breathing an embarrassed sigh into his palm.

A warm presence pressed against his back, arms holding him close.

“I love you so much, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered into his back, nuzzling his head into the crook of his spine.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic!  
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.  
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]


End file.
